Trip to Olympus
Trip to Olympus.jpg|The Children of Olympus: Book 1 Note: This story is to be rewritten so that I actually have the will to finish it. Honestly, the writing is terrible (Plus, the first chapter was written three years ago) and it doesn't match my current writing style at all. There's also five million flaws in it. This is what my story is called. I originally made this story when I was in 7th grade and it was just supposed to be a short story. The first chapter is my original story that I tweaked a bit so that I could make it longer. The main character is me and that's really all I can tell you because I'm still working on the story right now! So when I do post it, I hope that you will enjoy it! This is the first book in The Children of Olympus Series. Note: This story takes place one year after the Last Olympian. The Lost Hero and The Heroes of Olympus Series do not exist. Chapters Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Characters That I Own Kelsey Fisher- The main character and narrator of the story. She is 15 years old, 5'10", and is the daughter of Poseidon, which she finds out in her dream, but Poseidon makes her forget that they even met. She will find out again later on. After she finds this out, she will discover that she's more than just a normal daughter of Poseidon. This character is me as a demigod although "Fisher" is not my real last name. Sophia Vandalia- 15 years old- She is Kelsey's best friend at school. She is also a demigod. She is attacked and shoved through the floor by one of the hags (also known as a Fury). Celestina May- She is one of the demigods that come to get Kelsey and Sophia and take them to camp, but will only be able to take Kelsey seeing as Sophia was shoved through the floor. She has long, auburn hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She has a fiery temper since she is a daughter of Apollo, the god of the sun. She also appears to hate being called anything else but Celestina or Celeste. Rose Stone- She is another one of the demigods that come to get Kelsey and Sophia and take them to camp, but will only be able to take Kelsey seeing as Sophia was shoved through the floor. She has long, black hair. She is a daughter of Demeter. Austin West- 15 years old- He is a son of Athena. He has brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and is a little taller than Kelsey, which means he is probably about 5'11". He is another one of the demigods that came to get Kelsey and Sophia and take them to camp, but he doesn't go in the building since it's an all-girl school. Like Kelsey, Austin will find out that he's more than just a normal son of Athena. 'Disclaimer' I do not own anything that is in PJO. Any characters or settings that I use from the books are not mine (Not including how I describe Olympus in the first chapter. That description is of my own creation). All the rest is original and thought of by me (characters, plot, settings, etc.). Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Children of Olympus Series Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Trip to Olympus Category:Index Page